


Lord Humugus: Leader, Warrior, and Matchmaker?

by Vanfu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Three times Lord Humugus failed to get Wez laid and the one time it worked.





	1. Chapter 1

Lord Humungus was in a fowl mood. His lieutenant, Wez, was chained up yet again. The man was crazier then usually, snapping at anyone who dared to speak to him and picking fights over the littlest of things.

They had gone over two weeks without a successful raid and Lord Humungus couldn't take much more of this. He finally found a solution to their problem while watching his gang mingle around the campfire. A few couples had hurried off to their tents or the dark wasteland to rut in private.

Lord Humungus thought to himself that maybe the whole reason for Wez's behavior was nothing more then a bad case of blue balls.

* * *

The first try was with a female marauder. The woman was tough as nails and took shit from no one. Lord Humungus thought that might be some of kind of connection between her and Wez.

He instructed the woman to sit next to Wez during their meal together that night. He watched from a distance as the two became deep in conversion. It went for a few minutes then was a long pause between them. The woman nodded to herself and stood. She walked over to another female marauder and pulled the woman into a passionate kiss.

Lord Humungus held his head in his hands as the two women ran off to a tent together.

* * *

They finally had a successful raid after a long stretch of nothing. It happen not too far from the camp, Lord Humingus was able to watch from a beaten up pair of binoculars. There looked to be enough women to go around for his men.

"Why are not with others in their fun?" Lord Humingus asked when Wez was the first one back.

"Not my thing."

Things started to fall into place for the leader. Wez never stayed around long after raids in the past. He'd make sure things were running smoothly before taking off to tell Lord Humingus of their achievements.

"Is the mighty Wez too noble to take forceful pleasure from a woman?" Toadie cut in. Wez just rolled his eyes.

"Women aren't my thing," Wez shoot back and took off for his tent.

* * *

On the third try Lord Humungus had high hopes. He finally know Wez's taste, or at least he thought he did. He choose one of their newer male recruits. It was a young man covered in tattoos, who was starting to show some muscle.

The guy was not subtle, he just walked right up to Wez and kissed him full on the mouth. Wez punched the recruit's light out and broke the guy's nose in the process.

Lord Humungus had run out of ideas.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Humungus noticed how Wez stiffened at the sight of a golden youth that was brought back to camp from a recent raid. Wez had not been apart of it due to being grounded after snapping at Lord Humungus himself.

The leader had the youth dressed in leather and a collar placed around his neck. He ordered the youth to follow Wez no matter what.

* * *

Everywhere Wez turned the golden youth was there. He was becoming annoyed fast.

There's enough gas that I should be allowed a pleasure ride, Wez thought mounting his motorcycle.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he felt the youth climb onto the back of his bike. He turned and gave his new passenger a wild grin, revving up the motorcycle. He speed off onto the black road of the wasteland.

The youth knew just when and where to lean for each turn they made. He looked relaxed as could be. He didn't even flinch when Wez popped a wheelie, he just hold tightly onto the man's hips.

During dinner that night the youth partially sat in Wez's lap. Wez couldn't bring himself to hurt something so beautiful, besides the blond was starting grow on him. He'd never had someone ride passenger so well on his bike before.

The youth stayed with Wez in his tent. Wez laid with his back to him with a small distance between them.

* * *

Wez awoke to a pleasant wet heat on his manhood. He opened his eyes to find a head of blond hair moving up and down between his legs.

"Get off!" Wez shouted as he grabbed the youth by his hair.

The blond's mouth come off with a pop, his lips shined with spit. He was very confused and didn't hide it.

"Who asked you do this?" Wez angrily asked.

"Lord Humungus," the youth answered softly. Wez groaned, he should have known. It all made sense now. The boss must have been trying everything he could to get his lieutenant laid all along.

"You don't have to do this."

"But I want to," The youth locked eyes with Wez, bringing the man's shaft back into his mouth.

It didn't take long for Wez to come in that skillful, hot mouth.

* * *

 Lord Humungus' final plan didn't work over night but it worked. As Wez grow closer to his golden youth in the coming weeks his temper lessen. Now Wez when snapped it was usually at anyone that he thought treated his man wrong. It did took the gang awhile to get use to the two lovers' cries of passion every night though.

 

 

**Epilogue**

They stood in front of the barricaded oil refinery once again to give their offer to the settlers inside.

"Greetings from The Humungus!" Toady shouted for all to hear. "The Lord Humungus! The Warrior of the Wasteland! The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla! The Matchmaker of the Wilderness!"

Even the settlers from their distance could hear the sighs the gang let out after that last title was spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
